


Dis-le moi et j'y croirai

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Humor, Hurt, Night Snack, Sibling Time, Sibling bond
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Ryan n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il était devenu un power ranger, qu'il avait été accepté si facilement par tout le monde.





	Dis-le moi et j'y croirai

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers des powers rangers est à Saban.

Ryan n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il était devenu un power ranger, qu'il avait été accepté si facilement par tout le monde. Il ne comprenait pas comment cela était possible, comment son père et sa sœur lui pardonnaient si facilement, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il avait à nouveau une famille, et des amis, il était à nouveau un être humain parmi les siens. Diabolico lui avait menti, il l'avait manipulé pour se servir de lui. Toutes ces années où il lui avait répété que son géniteur l'avait abandonné, avait préféré sauver sa cadette, étaient derrière lui. Il avait encore un peu de mal à s'adapter et se sentait encore coupable et mal à l'aise avec les humains. Mais comme lui avait dit son père, on n'efface pas autant de temps loin des siens en un claquement de doigt.

Il était tard, et tout le monde était parti se coucher, les power rangers avaient de nouveau sauvé la ville d'un monstre et ils avaient été acclamés à leur retour. Ryan, lui n'arrivait pas à dormir, peu habitué à être félicité, et à voir de la fierté dans le regard des gens. Il s'était installé en cuisine, et buvait un verre de lait pour se relaxer. 

« Problèmes de sommeil ?, lui demanda une petite voix féminine

Il tourna la tête et découvrit Dana à ses côtés, l'air inquiète. Elle était vêtue d'un ensemble composé d'un T-shirt et d'un short rouge.

\- Ce n'est rien ne t'en fais pas, j'ai perdu l'habitude de dormir, la rassura-t-il

Ce n'était pas totalement faux, il lui mentait un peu pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse du soucis, elle était sa petite sœur, c'était à lui de veiller sur elle, et pas l'inverse. Elle parut le croire, et lui fit un petit sourire.

\- Du lait tout seul c'est triste, attends, ne bouge pas, lui indiqua-t-elle.

Elle pénétra davantage dans la pièce, et ouvrit un placard en hauteur, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et attrapa une grosse boîte bleu nuit. Elle la sortit, referma la porte du meuble, en ouvrit une autre, prit un verre, et vint s'installer en face de son frère.

\- Avec des cookies c'est bien meilleur, dit-elle

Il la regarda se servir un verre de lait, et prendre un biscuit dans la boîte qu'elle venait de déposer sur la table. Alléché par la délicieuse odeur qui s'en dégageait, il plongea la main dans le contenant, et attrapa lui aussi un cookie.

\- C'est tout de suite meilleur avec ça, tu ne trouves pas ?, demanda-t-elle sûre de sa réponse. 

\- Si tu as raison, cela me rappelle quand nous étions petits et que nous n'arrivions pas à nous endormir, papa nous donnait toujours un verre de lait et un biscuit comme ça pour nous aider, se souvint-il

Elle était heureuse qu'il ait encore ce souvenir, elle avait peur qu'il ait oublié les merveilleux moments qu'ils avaient eu enfants. 

\- Dis-moi, ce qui ne va pas, je peux peut-être t'aider, l'encouragea-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Tout va bien je t'assure, affirma-t-il

\- Ryan, j'ai beau être plus jeune que toi de deux ans, je ne suis plus un bébé, alors s'il te plaît, ne me traite pas comme si j'avais besoin de protection!

Les yeux de la petite blonde laissaient transparaître un sentiment de tristesse et de colère, elle était blessée qu'il la rejette, elle sa propre sœur.  
Sa petite sœur, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu elle n'était qu'une toute petite fille qui jouait à la poupée et à présent c'était une jeune femme qui risquait sa vie pour sauver Mariner Bay. Comprenant qu'il n'irait nul part sans lui avoir tout avoué, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, et expira pour se relaxer.

\- J'ai simplement encore du mal à trouver ma place...Ici, tout le monde m'a accepté sans rien me demander en retour. Chez les démons je devais sans cesse faire mes preuves, et mes échecs et mes faiblesses ne m'étaient pas pardonnés. Il faut juste que je me réadapte, je doute encore d'être digne d'être l'un des vôtres, avoua-t-il très doucement, évitant son regard.

Elle dû pencher l'oreille et se concentrer pour entendre ce qu'il avait dit, cela devait être quelque chose d'extrêmement grave ou gênant pour qu'il diminue de volume. 

\- Je t'interdis de penser cela, tu m'entends Ryan, tu mérites d'être le power ranger titanium, tout autant que nous tous. Tu as le droit d'être là où tu es aujourd'hui. Je sais que la vie avec les démons peut t'en faire douter, mais n'écoute pas cette petite voix dans ta tête qui te dit que tu n'as pas ta place ici, objecta-t-elle

-Mais Dana...

Elle posa délicatement un doigt sur ses lèvres l'intimant de se taire, doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, il avait parfois peur de ce que les gens pouvaient lui faire, et ne savait pas comment réagir. 

-Pas de mais Ryan, tu es un excellent power ranger, je ne te dis pas ça parce que je suis ta sœur et parce que je t'aime mais parce que je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Tu te bats avec autant de courage, de dévouement et de détermination que nous le faisons, continua-t-elle

Son frère avait les yeux d'un petit garçon ne croyant pas au compliment qu'on lui faisait, mais elle supposait que c'était parce que Diabolico et toute sa bande n'avaient jamais dû lui en faire. Cela augmentait sa haine envers les démons, ils avaient fait du mal, non ils avaient détruit l'enfance de son frère, et rien que pour ça ils méritaient d'être éliminés. 

Il lui faisait confiance, elle était la personne qui le comprenait le mieux et à qui il s'ouvrait le plus. Son père ignorait certaines choses que Dana connaissait et avait juré de ne pas répéter, Ryan devait pouvoir se confier à elle sans crainte. Lors de son retour dans le droit chemin ils avaient longuement discuté du fait qu'il avait failli la tuer, mais elle avait justement pointé le fait qu'il n'avait que faillit, et qu'il ne l'aurait jamais fait. Comment pouvait-elle en être sûre, il l'ignorait, mais elle ne voulait plus en parler, parce que cela culpabilisait son aîné, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre.

\- J'ai encore tellement de choses à réapprendre, soupira-t-il d'un ton tout de même plus léger que précédemment.

-Comme quoi ?, voulut-elle savoir curieuse

-Déjà je dois revoir comment interagir avec les gens, je ne dois pas me sentir menacé dès que quelqu'un s'approche de moi pour me dire bonjour, ou simplement me croiser dans un couloir. 

\- C'est sûr, ici, personne n'est ton ennemi, c'est un bon début, confirma-t-elle

-Ensuite, apprendre comment être le parfait grand frère protecteur, et apparemment il faut que je me dépêche, commenta-t-il en mentionnant le pyjama de sa sœur.

-Je ne suis pas obligée de ne mettre que du rose tu sais, il existe d'autre couleurs, 

-Bien sûr, et comme par hasard c'est celle de Carter que tu as choisi, la taquina-t-il

Elle piqua un fard, il avait découvert qu'elle avait un petit faible pour le power ranger rouge, c'était plutôt embarrassant. 

-Je ne lui dirais bien promis, mais je le surveille, dit-il

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, il s'y prenait bien pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas été là pendant des années pour protéger sa petite sœur. Elle prit le dernier gâteau de la boîte et lui tira la langue. Elle se leva, alla jusqu' à la porte de la pièce.

-Dana, tu peux...enfin...tu vois, bredouilla-t-il

Elle fit un demi-tour, et l'observa attentivement, elle hocha ensuite positivement la tête, et se rapprocha de lui. 

\- Tu mérites ta place parmi nous Ryan, personne ne ferait un meilleur ranger titanium que toi !, répéta-t-elle" 

Elle lui fit une bise de bonne nuit, et repartit en direction de sa chambre, se sentant fatiguée, et voulant dormir un peu avant la journée du lendemain. Ryan termina son verre, referma la boîte, la remit à sa place dans le placard, les autres n'avaient pas besoin de s'apercevoir que les deux Mitchell avaient mangé tous les cookies. Il éteignit ensuite la lampe de la cuisine, et imita sa cadette. 

Dana lui avait redonné du courage, si c'était elle qui lui disait ça il la croyait, les yeux de la petite blonde ne mentaient pas. A présent, dès qu'il aurait un doute, il lui suffirait de plonger ses iris dans ceux de sa sœur et il trouverait la force.


End file.
